


In Sickness and in Health

by Meatball42



Category: Psych
Genre: Day Off, Gratuitous amount of cop movies, Injury, M/M, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lassiter sprains his knee on a case and has to stay home for days. Shawn lets him watch all the cop movies he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and in Health

_“…and an iced latte- none of the foam, thank you_ very _much, and maybe a cinnamon bun?”_

Shawn punched the air repeatedly in what probably appeared to those around him as some sort of attack, but when he spoke into his cell phone his voice was calm, cool, and ironically pleasant. “Sure Lassie. Think you’ll want anything from the police station, while I’m out?”

_“Well… nah.”_

Shawn’s manic grin made a few people in line at the video store move away from him in trepidation. “Great! I’ll see you soon!” He flipped his phone shut with a loud snap and stared at the check-out girl, who was giving him a particularly wary look. “What?!”

A half hour later, Shawn pulled Lassiter’s car into his driveway with a flick of one hand, as the other was occupied with carrying his boyfriend’s extra-large latte and pastry. He knew Lassiter would freak if he saw that Shawn wasn’t exercising proper safety measures while driving his car, but Shawn half-wished the detective would peek out the window at that moment so he’d have an excuse to start the argument that had been boiling in his gut for two days.

He opened the front door with the key Lassie’d given him and held up his coffee-shop spoils. “One extra-large and a cinnamon bun.”

When Lassiter’s face lit up in an honest smile, a  _tiny_  bit of Shawn’s anger faded, and when Lassiter reached for the food and jerked his injured knee, it disappeared completely.

“Ahh, I’m okay, just a twinge.” Lassiter’s hands hovered over his knee, instinct trying to steady it while pragmatism said that touching it would just make it hurt more.

Shawn set the coffee and cinnamon bun on the living room table, within arm’s reach of the couch on which Lassiter had been marooned for the last three days, and picked up the pill bottle that was equally available. “You’ve been skipping your meds,” Shawn commented, and then he blinked. He’d never thought he’d be the one reminding someone to take pain pills; usually it was Gus reminding  _him_ after some escapade.

 “They don’t work anyway,” Lassiter grumbled. He grinned at Shawn. “But you know what does?”

“Yes, I know,” Shawn said tiredly, “cop movies. Like you don’t get enough of that every day as it is,” he grumbled. He pulled the DVD case from his leather jacket, the reason he’d originally gone out before he’d had to stop for ugly non-pineapple-containing snacks.

Once he’d loaded Lethal Weapon 4 in Lassie’s flat-screen, Shawn found his seat next to his boyfriend on the wide couch with a heavy sigh.

Lassie’s arms came around him and pulled him back against the detective’s chest. “Hey. I know sitting around watching my type of movies and fetching everything for me isn’t the ideal way to spend your weekend-”

“I’d use the phrase ‘cruel and unusual punishment’,” Shawn suggested.

“Yeah, well. Thanks, Shawn. It means a lot to me.” Lassie kissed his neck and settled down as the movie began.

A few minutes later, Shawn grabbed the drink from the table and nearly choked when he encountered coffee-flavor instead of pineapple. Then Lassiter laughed out loud and squeezed Shawn’s chest teasingly, and Shawn decided that maybe getting stuck taking care of his boyfriend wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
